


無茶苦茶

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 嫂子替身文学
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 3





	無茶苦茶

那是西宫市的六月，澄澈的池塘总被梅雨荡起微乱波纹，深沉而晦暗的水面映出旁边的花菖蒲，花瓣的倒映越发的鲜嫩而可爱，取代了青空那泓蔚蓝，对名井南而言，这不过是失格画家的劣作而已。顺瓦而流的雨水将阁楼那扇窗变得模糊，乌眸塗上一层又一层的灰、白、蓝。  
收音机里断断续续的传来东京广播电台播音员不带任何情感的嗓音，“嗤…嗤…”的杂音莫名教名井南心烦。她看看窗外滑落的雨、又看看簇新的收音机，不住想是否因为梅雨，影响了电波的接收？书桌上的医书也随之变得乏味，她一把合上医书，准备下楼去。冷不防一阵敲门声响，不急不赶，宛同落在瓦片的碎雨——温柔而又悠然，就和敲门的那个人一样。  
“南姐姐。”  
就与往常一样，朴素的紬袖牢牢绑上“名古屋腰带”，雪白的纽带繫好足袋，乍眼看去就是传统的贤妻。周子瑜双手捧着餐盤，略带关西腔调的说道：“母亲大人让我将午膳送来。”  
“麻烦你了，子瑜。”  
对着比她年少两岁的嫂子，起初名井南也是依照辈分喊周子瑜作嫂子的。偏生周子瑜执意按着年龄唤她“南姐姐”，到最后在父母兄长的默许下，她也放弃了“嫂子”的称呼，直呼其名。想来也是奇怪，当她谨慎的叫她“子瑜”时，恍惚间那双乌亮的明眸深处燃起了一丝异光，影影绰绰的。对此，名井南归究于自己过于敏感，但心底却又隐约觉得不是那么回事。  
“那我先回去了。”  
周子瑜将午膳放在桌上，深深朝名井南鞠了个躬，煞白的衣领将她的肤色襯得微黑。落在名井南眼里，她的锁骨就如同夜幕下的山脊，尽管只能影绰的窥视，但也掩盖不了它秀雅的本质。  
遗憾的却是俄顷，教人心醉的风景就自她眼内消失，仿佛那刹那只是她的遐想癔测而已。名井南不自觉的憎恶起和服，这个属于她民族的服饰——它摧毁了她流畅姣好的腰线，就和沉沉雾霭笼罩着山際一样。她依然记得名井海婚前寄来的照片，十六岁的周子瑜身穿一袭传统的台湾长衫，高挑修长的身材尽显。稚嫩的少女手抱书卷，书脊印上了方块刻板的汉字，笑容天真无邪，分明是台湾南部憨直的汉族少女。那能见得这个端庄贤惠的日本妇女模样？  
那帧让她父母笑得合不拢咀的婚照，名井南只能看出周子瑜的煦阳般的微笑下，憨直的汉族少女正呼吸着，拼劲对纯白的枷锁作挣扎，仿佛是垂死的小乌。  
少女变作少妇、本岛人变作内地人。  
“南姐姐”  
周子瑜正要扭开门柄的手似是触电了般，倏地松了手。她回头直直凝视着名井南的双眼，眼波流转，名井南好像听到小石子“咚”的投入池塘，荡漾一圈波澜。  
“怎么了，子瑜？”  
温柔而平静，掩盖了她微颤的肩膀。  
“不要看医书看那么久”名井南紧盯着她一涌一动的喉头，心快要跳到嗓子眼似的。可最终周子瑜还是把要说的话咽回肚内，只是不咸不淡的说：“名井医院现在只有南姐姐了。”  
那你呢？你是不是只有我了？  
可最终名井南还是忍下去没有问。  
“敌人现在我们股掌之中……”  
播音员的嗓音倏地消失了，名井南将收音机关掉。阁楼只剩下淅淅沥沥的雨声，千年冰川仿佛沥在她的眼底。

名井南依然记得那是好几个月前的某天。  
依旧是大雨滂沱，电光隐耀。顷刻间，雷呜不绝，好像能听到邻家小孩的哀嚎。名井南瞬时于床上惊醒，不染一尘的床单快能拧出冷汗来。门柄传来“咔嚓”的扭动声……  
莫不是小偷？  
不。名井南很快打这个想法，一则名井宅所位处的小区多有律师、医生、钢琴教师，巡警自是较多佈防巡查；二则即便是小偷，亦也不该是来阁楼，毕竟阁楼也不会放置贵重财物，而且通往阁楼需经过陡峭的木楼梯，“嘎吱”的脚步声容易惊扰人醒来。  
“是谁？”她正想开腔说话，不曾想喉头干涩得只能发出一两个单音。藉着雷光，她隐约可以见得一抹白影，就与划破黑夜的白虹一般。  
“我来了。”  
是周子瑜。名井南惊坐床上，黑暗中她看不清周子瑜的身影面貌。她只能单凭窸窸窣窣的脚步，感觉周子瑜正走向她的床前。  
“子瑜……？”  
“别怕”  
周子瑜的手缓缓覆上了名井南的手，刺骨的冰凉就堪比冬季的阿寒湖，冰锥仿佛一下子直截胸膛，寒气在血液里流动。熟悉而又陌生的酒味随湿热的鼻息喷薄，只有此时名井南才瞥见到周子瑜生长炎夏的基因。  
“我永远也在你的身边……”  
周子瑜在她耳边低声呢喃，既像母亲，又像恋人。暧昧的氛围随着二人互相交织的吞吐的气息而腾升、弥漫于密不透风的房间。仿佛有人在房间升起了炉火，肌肤遂渐燥热起来。  
是因为名井海被强征入伍，所以周子瑜才难得喝了酒吗？名井南清醒了，就好像梦境一下子便铁锤狠狠击破，零散的碎片在她的身躯划破一道又一道血痕，鲜血淋漓。  
“嫂子。”  
名井南艰难的自我褫夺周子瑜许给她的权利，图的只是周子瑜能夠回来，那个冠上“名井”氏的女子能从幻影里走出。谁想一切都过去了，自此周子瑜的那夜的眼每天于黑暗中瞪视着她，那双与绵羊似的眸子深处，难以言喻的情结牢牢套在名井南纤瘦的脖项，勒出一圈紫红斑痕。注视着她的眼睛，仿佛是野兽凝视着远处信步山林的羔羊，被这种目光端详彻底，却令名井南诡异的享受这种锐利与放肆。即便对方是她的嫂子，而非出诊夫人家的少爷，亦教她沉醉。终结了无时无刻的压抑，回归山林就是这个样子吗？当卸下白日的妆容，而羔羊无知的走近素颜的她，带着那种兴奋与不安，恐惧与期待，教她一下子自丛林阴影扑出，野性的吞噬羔羊的皮肉骨血……这一切不由得教名井南浑身发颤。  
周子瑜贴近她耳垂的嘴唇柔软得恰似棉花，遂渐游走在她细腻的肌肤，随着肌纹流动。她牢牢被圈在怀中，对方似是拥有樱柳那般轻柔。名井南只觉自己正在平静无澜的湖面漂荡，完全感觉不到书中描述的痛苦，肉体摇摇晃晃的，教她的灵魂直墜虚无缥缈之中。  
“姐姐”  
不是周子瑜平常略带关西腔的日语，而是另一种神秘而又遥远的东方语言。雨、雷、陌生的语言，于黑暗的湖波编织了一道旋涡，将丑恶的和平蹂躏粉碎，她随之遭深海吞噬，无力的游上水面。  
周子瑜的身子在名井南身上一摆一动，藏在和服底下的隐秘经已不再是秘密。她经已能夠依靠温热的触感轻而易举的勒勾出嫂子曼妙的轮廓，上至下，外至内。透过丛林与丛林之间的摩擦，她听到彼此的血液交匯碰撞的声响，透明隐泛寒光的结连接着彼此，无论如何亦再也不能砍断。  
周子瑜将名井南的头胪按在自己的胸前。名井南轻轻的吸吮着，被雨水凝作朦胧的玻璃窗上映着的是方才出生的小婴儿，在母亲怀抱中小口小口吸吮着奶水。未满周岁的她与成年的她，正透过这种奇妙的触感进行连接，比牛奶稀的奶水在成年的名井南喉舌流淌，带着羶腥的甜香自味蕾绽放、充斥着大脑。  
她曾幻想过倘若双亲忽然上来怎么办？他们会尖叫咆哮吗？会拉扯着二人的发丝，歇斯底里的指责着她们患上性倒错的精神疾病，之后将她们送入疗养院吗？  
她不知道。  
“姐姐，我爱你。”  
又是陌生的语言。名井南抬眸看着周子瑜——她紧闭上眼，说不出的陶醉。名井南不期然怨恨自己是医生，而不是画家，倘若她是葛饰北斋，是藤岛武二，她就能将周子瑜散发着温和神光的美态以画作记下，流传于世吧！  
此刻的名井南只能暗自向上帝祈祷这夜的雨永不停下，让她们在夜雨中被推落深渊，由撒旦接管她们的灵魂。

这是昭和二十年的夏夜。  
柔和的日光落在寺庙的金身佛尊前。金光于氖氲流动，映入蒼郁的树林深处，花菖蒲的香气伴和蝉鸣，随着清爽的夏风推送人前。  
名井南自幼便看透了生离死别，当风前残烛的老人喝罢最后一口汤药，初入红尘的婴孩便发出最初一声啼鸣，是天道，亦是自然。但她从未想过有这么一日，捧着兄长遗下的衣冠步入寺庙，与父母嫂子料理丧事。  
“节哀顺变。”  
住持的女儿朝遗属深深一个躬身，迈过步走向周子瑜。黑色的丧服将周子瑜的面孔映衬得更为苍白，就如同寺庙外逸散着阳光的白色沙粒。  
“才结婚几年，怎么就遇到这种事？”  
她隐约听到住持的女儿对周子瑜说的话，却不是三姑六婆、路过闲良夹杂着讥讽的幸灾乐祸，住持的女儿是怜悯，亦是痛心。她猜住持的女儿是遗传了一阳住持的善心才如此，而且她也是空明和尚的妻子，深受佛家禅宗影响自是与不同。  
名井南悄悄的看着二人，住持的女儿握着周子瑜的手，关节微微发白。柔光仿佛是融化在她琥色的眸子，晕染成奇妙的色彩，仿佛包裹着周子瑜微带血丝的双目，轻轻掐碎碾压作尘埃。  
说不出这是怎么一种的感觉。名井南怪异的厌恶起这一切，牢不可破的连结就好像被淬毒的利刃砍断，耳边仿同听到轰轰的轰炸声，而完好的城镇倾颓作废墟，碎瓦残馀的灰烬散逸着硝烟味。  
“父亲大人、母亲大人，我能留在寺庙吗？”  
周子瑜从不擅作主张的，这着实教名井家惊讶。可看看周子瑜面上的虔诚庄敬，又看看儿子供奉在庙宇的灵板。幸子女士叹了口气，只是轻轻拍了拍周子瑜的肩膀，道：“明天我们再来接你。”  
“是的，母亲大人。”  
名井南于远处看着住持的女儿领着周子瑜前往廂房，郁郁葱葱的柳叶挡住了二人的身影。那抹黑随之  
入夕阳里，消失在薰紫色的世界。她看向寺庙的内堂，闪散着金光的佛像早已消失了，幽暗的內殿仿佛会有亡灵随着缕缕轻烟飘出。寺庙的撞钟好像敲碎了些东西，就像是被敲碎的玻璃，即便她费力将它重新拼砌，最终也抹去裂缝。  
恍惚间，她想起了在那夜的周子瑜不曾好眠。呼吸声急促而又焦灼，即便是闪雷经已不再作响，但依然无法阻止羽睫乱颤，不知是渗着泪水，还是汗水。名井南从未见过周子瑜这般模样，如同落入陷阱又无法出逃的幼狼般痛苦地哭号：“姐姐……纱夏姐姐……对不起……”  
“子瑜，醒醒……”  
“姐姐……纱夏姐姐……”  
同样的称呼，却又陌生。  
是谁？  
“姐姐……纱夏姐姐！”  
周子瑜自噩梦惊醒。离散的视线四处浮动，过了好一会儿方才遂渐聚焦在名井南担忧的脸孔。她别过头不，略带冷漠的问道：“我有说什么吗？”  
“纱夏姐姐……”周子瑜，你究竟是在说什么？  
周子瑜并没有说什么。名井南想，许是周子瑜经已进入梦乡了吧？她拉过被子，冷不防周子瑜又道：“这是属于我们的秘密。”  
属于我们的秘密……  
属于我们的……  
属于我们……

名井南想，这夜该有惊雷暴雨。  
她永远不会忘记柔软的嘴唇如何在顷刻间冷硬如蛇鳞。

**Author's Note:**

> 以下是唠唠叨叨的注释（废话比正文多）：  
> 1.东京广播电台，NHK前身。  
> 2.台湾长衫，旗袍。  
> 3.关于mina设定是医生。就我所知，日本于明治时期已经有女医生，例子：荻野吟子、楠本イネ。所以应该不会与历史不符（吧？）  
> 4.关于本岛人、内地人，本岛人指的是台湾人（但并不包括山地原住民，山地原住民称生蕃／高砂族）而内地人则是指日本人。然而我并不確定日本本地人是否使用该称呼，有错则改。  
> 5.性倒错，也就是性变态。在1970年代以前在美国精神病学界一直把同性恋当成一种精神疾病，归入精神性病患，也算是性变态的一种。而日本厚生省（今厚生勞動省）于1994年宣佈遵守1990年WHO于ICD-10将同性恋剔除的立场。  
> 6.葛饰北斋，日本江户时代后期的浮世绘师，日本化政文化的代表人物。也就是那位改号三十次的中国小说迷，同时也是富士山控，搞了个《富岳三十六景》，其中《神奈川沖浪裏》传闻啟發梵谷创作《星夜》、现时在各大博物館／私人收藏家珍藏。  
> 7.藤岛武二，活跃于日本明治末年至昭和时期的洋画家，作品多为浪漫主义风格。晚年创作了油画来装饰昭和天皇的加冕典礼，也是“帝国技芸員”、首批获得文化勋章的艺术家。  
> 8.昭和二十年就是1945年，该年8月15日日本宣布投降。  
> 9.关于住持的女儿，详见拙作《一期一会》（当然不看也能猜到的啦）日本的和尚能结婚生子。至于一阳、空明则纯属“抽水”，懂的都懂。  
> 本科并非史学，已尽力考据。  
> 多谢观看。


End file.
